


Vulnerability

by evedelightsinapples (shadowofeve)



Series: warm strangers [2]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofeve/pseuds/evedelightsinapples
Summary: poetry inspired by No. 6, Nezumi's perspective.





	Vulnerability

 

 

You cannot imagine  
the war I face  
every time our eyes meet  
every time you _breathe._

You give yourself so freely and  
it scares,  _terrifies_ me.

Your presence invades my senses  
and I have never been so  
exposed.

You stir something within me  
that has never existed  
before you.

I am falling.  
I am weak.  
~~I am _in love._~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _cries self to sleep._  
>  nezumi and shion, forever otp.


End file.
